


Välähdyksiä

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetkiä pääasiassa Seiferin ja Quistiksen elämistä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miekka

**Author's Note:**

> Viisi toisiinsaliittymätöntä lyhyttä katkelmaa Seiferin (ja Quistiksen) elämästä. Kirjoitettu vastauksena Kristallimaailman viiden sanan haasteesen, jossa (hyvin yllättävästi) annettiin viisi sanaa inspiraatioksi. Ensimmäisessa osassa sana on miekka.
> 
> Kirjoitettu alkuvuodesta 2011.

Nuori poika kohotti miekkansa jo ties miten monennetta kertaa saman oppitunnin aikana. Hän yritti, aivan varmasti yritti, mutta typerä miekka ei vain suostunut tottelemaan häntä. Samaa hän yritti kertoa opettajalleen, mutta tämä ei ottanut selitystä kuuleviin korviinsa. ”Uudestaan”, hän vain kehotti saaden vastaukseksi äkäistä mutinaa. Hammasta purren poika puristi miekan kädensijaa rystyset valkeina ja hyökkäsi kohti pariaan, joka torjui iskun kadehdittavan helponnäköisesti.

Tunnin päätteeksi Seifer oli lopen uupunut ja kyllästynyt. Miekan käyttö oli oikeasti paljon vaikeampaa, kuin satujen sankarit antoivat ymmärtää. Heidän inspiroimana hän oli aseensa alun perin valinnutkin, mutta joutunut myöhemmin pettymään karvaasti. Hän oli kuvitellut, että hän olisi ollut luonnonlahjakkuus miekan kanssa. Että hän olisi heti osannut käyttää sitä hyvin ja taidokkaasti. Mutta ei, sen sijaan ase hädin tuskin pysyi hänen käsissään. Lisäksi opettaja oli hienovaraisesti vihjannut, että Seiferin kannattaisi kenties harkita aseen vaihtoa – häneltä kuulemma puuttui miekan käsittelyyn vaadittava rauhallisuus. Monet kerrat hän oli saanut kuunnella, kuinka miekalla ei ollut tarkoitus ainoastaan hutkia, vaan jokaisen liikkeen tuli olla harkittu.

Itsekseen jupisten Seifer sitten eräänä vapaa-iltanaan istui kirjastossa edessään vino pino erilaisista aseista kertovia kirjoja. Kiväärin hän oli hylännyt heti kättelyssä, kuka nyt haluaisi joka laukauksen jälkeen pysähtyä lataamaan aseensa uudelleen? Ruoska vaikutti toki kiinnostavalta, mutta hän oli seurannut Quistiksen etenemistä kyseisen aseen kanssa ja todennut, että aseeseen liittyvä mystiikka ei vain ollut kaikkien niiden arpien arvoinen. Nyrkit tuntuivat liian mitättömiltä, eikä nunchakukaan liiemmin vakuuttanut.

Apaattisesti hän käänsi seuraavan sivun ja samassa hänen ilmeensä kirkastui. Siinä se oli, täydellinen ase hänelle: gunblade. Sen käyttö oli suurpiirteisempää kuin perinteisen miekan ja lisäksi siihen yhdistyivät myös kivääreissä viehättäneet piirteet. Sitä paitsi, jos panokset loppuisivat, palvelisi gunblade edelleen tavallisena miekkana, jos tarve niin vaatisi.

Seuraavana aamuna Seifer marssi heti ensimmäiseksi opettajansa puheille ja ilmoitti vaihtavansa asetta. Opettaja tuijotti poikaa hetken, nyökkäsi ja kumartui merkitsemään tiedot papereihin. 

Vaihdoksen jälkeen Seifer alkoi menestyä opinnoissaan täysin toisella tavalla. Oli hiukan epäselvää, oliko gunblade tosiaan niin paljon parempi ase Seiferille, vai lisäsikö vaihdos ainoastaan pojan motivaatiota, mutta pian hän jätti aseenkäsittelytaidoissaan valtaosan ikätovereistaan kauas taakseen.


	2. Pelästynyt

Kuusi lasta istui ringissä lattialla takkatulen ääressä syysmyrskyn raivotessa ulkona. Sähköt olivat poikki, ainoat valonlähteet olivat takka ja pari kynttilänpätkää, jotka Quistis oli onnistunut löytämään. Vaikka ilta oli jo pitkällä, ei ketään vielä väsyttänyt, joten he olivat päättäneet kertoa kummitustarinoita toisilleen.

Alun perin idea oli Selphien, mutta kaikki olivat siitä yhtä innoissaan. Seifer tosin oli ensin naljaillut Zellille, kuinka tämä ei varmasti uskaltaisi nukkua seuraavana yönä. Selphie oli hihitellyt ja todennut, ettei kenenkään ollut pakko jäädä kuuntelemaan. Zell oli luonnollisesti raivostunut tästä ja seuraavat viisitoista minuuttia kuluivat Quistiksen ja Irvinen rauhoitellessa tätä.

Lopulta kaikki istuivat mukavasti ja tarinat saattoivat alkaa. Idean keksijänä Selphie sai itseoikeutetusti ensimmäisen tarinan kerrottavakseen. Innosta kihisten tyttö alkoi kertoa tarinaansa. ”Oli mustan musta yö. Kuljin pitkin mustan mustaa katua ja tulin mustan mustalle portille…” Ei mennyt kauaakaan, kun Zell alkoi jo kyllästyä ja Seiferkin mulkoili Selphietä ikävästi. Lopulta hän ärähti: ”Mäntti, ei tuo ole mikään kummitusjuttu!”

Selphien suupielet kääntyivät alaspäin ja hän tiuskahti: ”Kerro sitten itse parempi!” Seifer hymyili pirullisesti. ”Kertokaa te muut ensin. Minun tarinani on niin pelottava, että sen jälkeen kukaan teistä ei uskalla mennä nukkumaan.” Sanoja säesti ivallinen nauru. Se vihjasi, että seifer kyllä uskaltaisi tehdä mitä tahansa, miten pelottavia tahansa tarinat olisivatkin.

Vuoro siirtyi Irvinelle, joka sai kertoa tarinansa rauhassa loppuun asti ilman, että kukaan keskeytti häntä. Squall ei halunnut kertoa kummitusjuttua, mikä ei yllättänyt ketään. Hänen vuoronsa yksinkertaisesti hypättiin yli ja annettiin seuraavalle suunvuoro.

Zell sai oman tarinansa kerrottua miten kuten, lukuisten keskeytysten jälkeen. Kerran syyttävä sormi osoitti kirkuvaa Selphietä, mutta loput kahdeksan kertaa olivat Seiferin sarkastisia ja ivallisia kommentteja. Poika tuntui ottaneen Zellin kiusaamisen illan päätehtäväksi ja muut epäilivät, ettei tämä kiinnittänyt tarinoihin juurikaan huomiota.

Quistiksen kertomusta ei häirinnyt kukaan. Ehkä se johtui ainoastaan siitä, että hän oli vanhin, mutta edes Seifer ei viitsinyt keskeyttää tarinaa kärkevillä kommenteillaan. Selphien kirkuminen sen sijaan alkoi saada uudenlaisia mittasuhteita ja Quistiksen ollessa vasta puolivälissä tarinaansa nuorempi tytöistä lähti suosiolla nukkumaan.

Lopulta oli Seiferin vuoro. Vaaleahiuksinen poika naureskeli Seplhien paikaltapoistumiselle, kehuskellen tarinansa olevan liian pelottava pikkutytöille. Myönnettäköön, Seifer kyllä hallitsi pelottelun, Quistis oli ainut, jonka tarinasta saattoi puhua edes samassa lauseessa.

Seiferin kertoessa tarinaansa eteenpäin alkoivat kuuntelijat liikehtiä levottomasti. Aivan kuin joku olisi tuijottanut heitä milloin sohvan alta, milloin ovenraosta. Kaikki käpertyivät mahdollisimman pieniksi, kuin aaveet olisivat silloin olleet kauimpana ja he parhaiten turvassa. Seiferin ilme sen sijaan muuttui hetki hetkeltä tyytyväisemmäksi, kun hän seurasi kuulijoidensa reaktioita.

Hänen lopetettuaan kellään ei ollut enää mitään sanottavaa. Vaisusti he toivottivat toisilleen hyvää yötä ja suuntasivat makuuhuoneisiinsa nukkumaan. Yhdellä jos toisella oli ongelmia nukahtamisen kanssa, mutta lopulta he yksitellen vaipuivat rauhalliseen uneen.

Kaikki paitsi yksi. Aamuyöstä vesilasillista hakemaan lähtenyt Edea löysi kirkkaasti valaistusta keittiöstä pieneksi käpertyneen Seiferin kyhjöttämästä pöydän ääreltä. Muutamaa halausta ja pitkiä vakuutteluja myöhemmin myös vaaleahiuksinen poika suostui uskomaan, että oli turvassa kummituksilta ja kömpimään omaan vuoteeseensa loppuyöksi.


	3. Portaat

Herkullinen ruuantuoksu leijaili rantaan hetkeä ennen kuin Edean kirkas ääni kajahti kesäillassa. ”Ruoka on valmista!” Hihkuen lapset ryntäsivät pois merestä kohti kivistä taloa, Zell ja Selphie etunenässä ja Irvine heidän kannoillaan. Squall ja Ellone liikkuivat rauhallisemmin ja lähes laahustivat ylös portaikkoa.

”Seifer, kuulitko, ruoka on valmista!” Quistis huusi aalloissa edelleen räpiköivälle pojalle. Tämä ei reagoinut muiden tavoin äkkinäisesti, lähti vain verkkaisesti uimaan rantaa kohti. Tyttö pyöritteli turhautuneena silmiään, Seiferin oli aina pakko tehdä asiat juuri kuten häntä huvitti. Ei puhettakaan, että tämä olisi huomioinut muut. 

Silläkin hetkellä ruoka todennäköisesti jäähtyi jo pöydässä ja he olivat vielä rannassa.  
Käsiään ravistellen Seifer laahusti ylös vedestä ja nappasi pyyhkeen käteensä. Quistis ei sanonut mitään, mutta hänen elekielensä kertoi hänen olevan ärsyyntynyt. Seiferillä nyt vain oli sellainen vaikutus ihmisiin. Hän oli saanut oppia sen heti ensimmäisenä päivänä, jolloin he olivat tutustuneet. Poika oli jo silloin toiminut oman päänsä mukaan muista piittaamatta, eikä ollut vuosien saatossa muuttunut tippaakaan.

"Vauhtia nyt, muut odottavat!" vaaleahiuksinen tyttö patisti poikaa. Seifer vain tuhahti, heitti pyyhkeen olalleen ja pinkaisi juoksuun kohti portaita. "Viimeinen ylhäällä on mätä blobra!" hän huusi jälkeensä. Quistis huokaisi ärtyneenä ja säntäsi pojan perään.

Seiferin osalta juoksukisa päättyi kuitenkin ennen aikojaan, kun hän astui sivuun portaasta ja mätkähti kasvot edellä maahan. Hetken päästä Quistis kyykistyi hänen viereensä ja vilkuili poikaa tutkiskelevasti. "Eikö Edea ole kieltänyt juoksemasta portaissa?" tyttö kysyi ärsyttävän kaikkitietäväiseen sävyyn. Seifer puri huultaan yrittäen unohtaa otsassaan tykyttävän kivun ja jättääkseen tytön kommentin huomiotta.

"Aina vain pätemässä. Etkö ikinä tee mitään kiellettyä? Mitään hauskaa?" Seifer kysyi vihaisesti. Quistis tuhahti. "Jos haava otsassa on käsityksesi hauskasta, en. Pysyttelen mieluummin yhtenä kappaleena. Nouse nyt ylös, muut odottavat." "Kaikin mokomin, mene. En minä sinun seuraasi pyytänyt", poika ärähti. Tyttö nousi niskojaan nakellen ja lähti kipuamaan portaita ylöspäin.

Paria minuuttia myöhemmin hän hölkkäsi alas samoja portaita mukanaan pumpulia, sideharsoja ja desinfiointiainetta. Quistiksen kantamukset huomattuaan Seifer pyöritteli silmiään ja harkitsi vakavasti pakoonjuoksemista. Haavoista hän vielä selvisi, mutta kanaemo-Quistis oli jotain sellaista, jota hän ei yksinkertaisesti voinut sietää. Valitettavasti tytöllä oli rooliin luontaisia taipumuksia.

Ennen kuin Seifer ehti toteuttaa pakenemissuunnitelmansa, oli Quistis jo hänen vierellään ja valutti desinfiointiainetta pumpuliin kasvot vakavina. Kun hän yritti pyyhkiä pojan kasvoja vanutupolla, vetäytyi Seifer äkkiä kauemmas. "Älä koske minuun tuon kanssa!" hän älähti. "Mitä, pelkäätkö sinä pientä kirvelyä?" Quistis kysyi halveksivasti. "Sitä paitsi, joku tuon haavan puhdistaa joka tapauksessa."

Pienen kinastelun jälkeen Seifer alistui kohtaloonsa ja istua nökötti portaalla, kun Quistis pyyhki varovasti hiekanmuruja pois haavasta. Poika pysyi vaiti ja puri hammasta. Kun sideharso oli teipattu paikalleen, hyppäsi Seifer pystyyn sännäten kohti taloa jättäen Quistiksen jälkeensä keräilemään lääkintävälineitä. Kumpikin murjotti tilanteen vuoksi, mutta samalla he tiesivät, että samankaltaisia tulisi vielä monia.


	4. Uni

Ensimmäinen kirja, jonka muistan lukeneeni, kertoi voimakkaasta velhottaresta ja ritarista, joka suojeli häntä vihamielisiltä ihmisiltä. Aina ensilukemisesta lähtien olin haaveillut, että jonain päivänä minäkin olisin ritari, jolla olisi joku suojeltavana. Uskoin vakaasti myös unelman toteutumiseen, mutta en ikinä olisi uskonut, että velhotar, jota suojelisin, olisi ainut nainen, jota saatoin kutsua äidiksi, Edea.

Lähtiessäni Timberiin varmistamaan, ettei Squall tovereineen tyrisi tehtäväänsä, en ajatellut sen muuttavan elämääni näin radikaalisti. Toisaalta, ei sillä enää ole merkitystä. Nyt on vain Edea ja hänen tahtonsa. Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen hän tuntee minut liian hyvin. Hänhän kasvatti minut. Siksi hän todennäköisesti tiesi, millä sanoilla minut sai lankeamaan ja lähtemään hänen mukaansa.

En voi sanoa, että elämä velhottaren ritarina olisi pelkkää ruusuilla tanssimista. Hänen ajatuksensa ja käskynsä hallitsevat mieltäni öin ja päivin. Ne ovat jopa unissani. Silti en kääntyisi takaisin, vaikka minulle tarjottaisiinkin mahdollisuus. Ja koska ei tarjota, on jossittelu turhaa.

Valta on aina kiehtonut minua. Osin sen takia päädyin kurinpitokomiteaankin. Mutta velhottaren ritarina oleminen... Vaikkei minulla varsinaisesti valtaa olekaan, on tämä silti aivan toista. En ole ainoastaan Edean suojelija, vaan myös oikea käsi, hänen uskottunsa ja luotettunsa. On minun vastuullani valvoa, että hänen suunnitelmansa todella toteutetaan siten kuin on tarkoitus. Ja huolehtia seurauksista, jos niin ei tapahdu.

Ensimmäiset päivät Timberin jälkeen kuluivat shokissa. Minulta vei jonkin aikaa sisäistää tapahtumat. Oikeastaan prosessi on edelleen hiukan kesken. Se on kai normaalia, jos yllättäen tapahtuu jotain, mistä on pitkään haaveillut.

Balamb Gardenissa viettämäni vuodet ovat nyt saaneet merkityksen. Ilman mitään koulutusta en olisi päässyt tähän asemaan. Kaikki ne tunnit eivät menneet hukkaan. Minut koulutettiin sotilaaksi ja sellainen minusta myös tuli.

Silti jokin ei tunnu oikealta. En tiedä tarkasti, mikä tilanteessa minua häiritsee. Ehkä se, että pääni sisältö on nyt julkista tietoa ainakin Edealle. Ehkä se, että joudun tottelemaan käskyjä. Todennäköisesti kuitenkin se, että tiedän vielä monien viattomien menettävän henkensä käteni kautta. Silti en kadu mitään. Jos saavuttaa jotain, mistä on haaveillut lapsesta saakka, ei siitä halua luopua. Ei edes silloin, kun kaikki ei mene kuten pitäisi. Kaikesta huolimatta aion seisoa Edean rinnalla loppuun saakka.


	5. Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varoitus lapseen kohdistuvasta perheväkivallasta. Mainittuna, ei yksityiskohtaisesti kuvailtuna.

Kun kymmenvuotias Quistis Trepe ilmestyi Balamb Gardenin ovien taakse mustelmaisena, säikkynä ja lähes mykkänä, oli Cid Kramerille selvää, että jokin oli mennyt pahemman kerran pieleen tytön adoptiossa. Kun lempeä kysely ei tuottanut tulosta, jäi tohtori Kadowakin vastuulle selvittää vammojen laajuus ja myös niiden syy.

Mitään mustelmia vakampaa ei löytynyt, mutta niiden määrä yllätti kaikki. Sellainen määrä ei yksinkertaisesti syntynyt normaaleissa lasten leikeissä, joku oli tehnyt ne tarkoituksella. Pitkällisen maanittelun ja suostuttellun jälkeen Kadowakin onnistui saada Quistiksesta irti riittävästi tiedonmuruja kokonaiskuvan rakentumiseen.

Adoptioperhe oli todellakin ollut virhevalinta. He olivat halunneet lapsen imagonsa, eivät lapsen itsensä vuoksi. Kun Quistis sitten viihtyi paremmin omissa oloissaan, kuin ulkona muiden ikäistensä kanssa, olivat adoptiovanhemmat pettyneitä ja yrittivät patistaa tyttöä toivomaansa suuntaan.

Suostuttelua oli aluksi yritetty, mutta sen osoittauduttua toimimattomaksi olivat vanhemmat turvautuneet kovempiin otteisiin. Pienistä läpsäyksistä ja tukistamisista oli ajan mittaan siirrytty entistä väkivaltaisempiin menettelytapoihin ja lopulta nyrkit olivat puhuneet, välillä ilman syytäkin.

Kasvatusmetodit olivat saaneet ennestäänkin ujon tytön vetäytymään entistä pahemmin kuoreensa, mikä puolestaan yllytti kasvattivanhempia jatkamaan lyömistä. Noidankehä oli valmis ja kun kumpikaan osapuoli ei ollut kyennyt selvittämään asiaa puhumalla, oli Quistis lopulta todennut karkaamisen olevan paras vaihtoehto.

Vaikka Balamb Garden olikin kasvuympäristönä tietyllä tapaa turvallisempi, ei menneisyys silti päästänyt tyttöä otteestaan. Lähes joka yö hän heräsi painajaisiinsa puristaen lakanaa nyrkit valkeina. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan salata painajaisensa, mutta lopulta ne alkoivat vaikuttaa hänen jaksamiseensa ylipäätään. Jälleen Kadowakin onnistui nyhtää tarvittava tieto irti tytöstä, mutta vastausta hänellä ei ollut tarjota - ei muuta kuin aika.

Ratkaisu löytyi kuin löytyikin. Ensikosketus Shivaan tarjosi Quistikselle autuaan unohduksen. Mitä pidempään yhteiseloa jatkui, sitä syvemmälle ikävät muistot hautautuivat. Painajaiset vähenivät ja lakkasivat lopulta kokonaan. Samalla kuitenkin katosivat myös monet muut, iloisemmat muistot.

Kun Quistis vain kuukausia myöhemmin yritti erottaa tappelevat Seiferin ja Squallin toisistaan, ei hän muistanut tehneensä niin jo lukuisia kertoja aiemminkin.


End file.
